Zutara Short Collection
by RaeDeAnne
Summary: Several short stories depicting the progression of Zutara after the fall of Ozai. Published in order of the accompanying Zutara Week themes, not chronologically. Depending on the reception, I may write a full length fic.
1. Calor

**Author's Note: **

These short stories were my contributions to Zutara Week 2013. I know it's late, but I've been foolishly afraid of posting them until now since I've only ever read content on . I should be posting one a week for 7 weeks, to cover all 7 days.

Each chapter fits the theme of the day, and is not necessarily chronological, but they are all pieces of a greater, over-arcing story that I have extensively planned out in my mind. I've been wanting to write the whole thing down, but I wanted to see what the reception was like for these stories before I committed the long-term time to a full-length fic.

Hopefully you'll enjoy them and I'll get around to publishing all my dramatic headcanons for you to read. Reviews are welcome, if you are so inclined.

* * *

"Heated Words" (Calor) – July 14th Sunday

* * *

"Why do you insist on lugging the water around?" Toph complained loudly. "Everyone can get their own water."

The summer heat bore down from the sun, the ever diligent slave-driver. Everyday it kept the watch over the workers until finally it fell asleep and the building of Republic City would halt for a night. At it's highest point, though, the heat was almost unbearable.

"You wouldn't say that if you actually deigned to do some work," Katara chided her friend in response. "You'd be begging me to bring you water."

Toph mumbled something incomprehensible. "It'd just be easier on all of us if you weren't so nice."

"Okay," Katara said. "I'll try and be more selfish from now on. Toph, you pull the water cart for the next stretch."

Toph stopped abruptly to reconsider her advice, causing her black hair to fall over blind eyes. "On second thought, stay nice while you're with me."

Katara laughed. "You are so lazy!"

"I'm not lazy!" Toph exclaimed, launching into a similar argument to the one she'd preached countless times before. "I'm testing my students. Stretching their skills. How am I supposed to be a good teacher if I do all the metal-bending for them? No, that wouldn't get them anywhere. If they royally screw something up, I'm overseeing so I can save their ass. Gotta keep an eye on everything, you know. Figuratively."

In the seven years Katara had known the Blind Bandit, her stubbornness never budged.

Toph slowed her pace again, "Wait, what's Princey-Poo doing out here?"

And neither had her fondness for silly nicknames.

Katara crinkled her forehead in surprise, "What? Zuko is out here? Why?"

"Ask him, princess."

Katara shot Toph a glare she knew the girl couldn't see and scanned the area for Zuko.

Sure enough, the Fire Lord was slaving away with a pickaxe. His ceremonial crown was missing from his hair, which was only pulled back loosely. The only remnant of the Fire Nation on his body was a bright red sash emblazoned with his nation's symbol. Katara averted her eyes when she realized he was shirtless. Close as they were, she didn't feel comfortable staring at Zuko's bare chest. Since the 100 Year War, he'd taken up a workout regime, as suggested by his sagely but powerful uncle, and it showed.

"Zuko?" Katara asked as she approached. "What are you doing out here? I assumed you'd be at City Hall."

He paused in his work and squinted up at her. A bead of sweat trickled from his forehead over his scarred eye. "Needed to get out for a bit," he breathed.

"Is everything okay?"

"Why shouldn't it be?"

Katara frowned. She started to ask another question, but was interrupted by Toph.

"Katara, get the man a drink of water! Can't you see he's dying of thirst?"

"Can you?" she mumbled and shot an apologetic look to Zuko. She made her way back to her cart and bent a stream of water from the jugs inside. Moving her hands to keep the water airborne, she bent it toward Zuko in manageable bubbles. He gratefully swallowed each one.

"Thank you, Katara," he said.

She hesitated longer. "Did you hear news from the Fire Nation yet?" She was trying to pry without seeming pushy. It was only from concern.

"I got a letter from Mai," he said.

"What did she say? Good news, I hope."

"She said what I expected her to say," he said sharply.

Katara blinked. Zuko's bursts of rage grew more and more sparse over time. She sensed she'd hit a nerve. One more time she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" he snapped. "Everything is as it should be and how it was going to be and I'm a fool for not recognizing it sooner. You don't have to constantly worry about other people's lives!"

Katara bit back, "You don't always have to hide your true feelings from your concerned friends! You never let anyone in! And the second they act concerned, you lash out at them. I know you, Zuko. I know how you function. You're my friend and I care and if you can't accept that, I don't need to offer you any sympathy." She spun on her heels and marched back toward her cart.  
A hand caught her wrist. "Katara, wait."

She harrumphed and didn't look back at him.

He sighed. "I know you care. I'm grateful. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet and maybe... maybe we can talk sometime tomorrow."

Slowly, she turned around to face him. He ran his free hand through the bedraggled strands of hair that had fallen loose. "I shouldn't," he paused, like apologizing was hard for him, "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry."

She nodded cautiously, still a little worked up. "I forgive you."

His eyes softened. "I'll find you tonight for dinner. You can check on me then if you're still worried."

"I'll count on it," she replied.

Toph shoved her hands in her pockets. "That was pretty tense for a while there. I stood there trying to decide: if a bending battle broke out, would I try to stop it, or enjoy the show?"

Katara tried to shake her concern. There was nothing she could do until Zuko was ready to talk to her. Maybe he needed to just work the stress out. Maybe Aang knew what was wrong. Maybe Katara was over thinking things. In the meantime, she excused his outburst and said, "I think the heat is making us all a little crazy. All this sun, all this stress. It's bound to get to us at some point."

"Better get the water out to the workers then, princess," Toph said, winking in Katara's direction. So, ignoring the heat and the cranky Fire Lord, the two continued about their task.


	2. Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

These short stories were my contributions to Zutara Week 2013. I should be posting one a week for 7 weeks, to cover all 7 days.

Each chapter fits the theme of the day, and is not necessarily chronological, but they are all pieces of a greater, over-arcing story that I have extensively planned out in my mind. I very much enjoy this couple and hope to stay as true to them as possible.

Reviews are welcome, if you are so inclined.

* * *

"Heritage of Water and Fire" (Euphoria) – July 15th Monday

* * *

Zuko's first impulse was surprise. Today was different for some reason. Katara was the only one in the dining hall. There were also small portions on the table that he recognized as Water Tribe dishes. Katara usually found Fire Nation food appetizing – much to the Fire Lord's pleasure – but for special occasions, she often made him try her more traditional meals. He'd grown to love seafood through her cooking.

His second impulse was fear. Mentally, he ran through important dates he may have forgotten about: their anniversary, her birthday, his birthday. Nothing came to mind. He even tried to think if another segment of Republic City completed construction today.

He settled on a feeling of puzzlement. Today's date didn't match up with any of the important cataloged dates in his head. He had no idea why Katara had cooked. He also had no idea what some of the dishes were. Usually she made plates he recognized.

Confident he hadn't forgotten the dates, he took his seat on the crimson cushion across from her. He recognized a few of the contents in thee smaller bowls: sea squid soup, crispy seal over Earth Kingdom rice, and a sweet curry with fish. In the middle of the set, though, was a large creature he'd never seen before. "Did you just feel like cooking tonight?"

"I had a craving for seafood," she grinned.

He gingerly poked the shell of the unknown creature then pulled back, almost afraid it would move. It had a hard, orange shell and large pincers that looked menacing. Tiny black eyes stared at him from within the orange armor.

"Do you like it?" she asked excitedly.

"I haven't tried it yet," he murmured, poking the creature again. Still, to be encouraging, he offered, "But it smells good."

His wife nodded and gestured to the smaller bowls. "Try the soup." Then, instead of waiting for him to serve himself, she leaned over and poured it into his bowl for him. He inclined his head in gratitude and took a first bite. "Mmmm," he hummed.

Before he was even done chewing, she heaped a pile of rice and seal on his plate and ladled a red sauce on top. "How about this?"

Again, he'd only gotten through one bit before she was dishing curry onto part of the rice. "Katara, I can't eat so fast!" he complained.

She sat back, her eyes suddenly wide and innocent, her hands folded in her lap submissively. He choked back the curry and stared at her with love. Those sparkling eyes possessed a kindness he'd never quite known before. It was different than the type his mother and uncle had shown him. She had grown suddenly quiet, and his puzzlement grew. Katara was anything but submissive. Beneath the kindness was housed a fire that matched his and made her a truly worthy Fire Lady.

"You like it, though, right?" she asked.

"I think I will be able to taste it better if I can swallow," he teased, winking his good eye at her.

She nodded and waited for him to get a few bites in. He watched her curiously as he chewed. "Are you not going to eat?"

"Oh I'm not hungry," she said quickly.

His brow furrowed, "But you just said you were craving – "

She interrupted him, "I am. I'll eat in a little while."

Instead of arguing, he ate his portions with silent compliance.

When he'd cleaned his plate, he turned his attention back to the main centerpiece. "So, what is it?"

She beamed. There was something about the way her face shone. There was a secret under the shining expression and he racked his brain to figure it out. What could be so special?

"It's a giant sea crab. I traded for it." Her smile turned sheepish as she stared up through her lashes, "It was a little expensive, but I wanted something special.

"For what?"

"Here," she got up carefully. Suddenly he worried she was hurt, but she ignored his questions and picked up a large, flat knife. It looked distinctly Water Tribe, with carved handles and hanging blue beads. Using the flat tool and a smaller claw-type object, she pried the orange shell off the beast – crab – exposing a soft center of tender meat. She set the shell aside.

"Try a little bit," she suggested. "I especially like it with the curry."

He pulled a small piece off with his chopsticks and swirled it in the remaining curry on his plate. The crab, he found, was delicious. The meat was unusually soft and juicy but the curry added enough tang that he enjoyed it. There was no denying the difference in seafood and FIre Nation style cooking, but Zuko felt he could get used to the crab.

"It's good," he flashed her a smile, knowing she'd appreciate it after working so hard to prepare the meal.

Without invitation, she added more to his plate. He smiled and nodded and attempted to eat more, hoping she wouldn't take offense when his stomach reached its capacity.

"It's a Water Tribe delicacy. For special occasions," she said, finally sitting back and helping herself to some food. "It is one of my favorites, but is much more common in the Northern Water Tribe. I had it imported." Her eyes flashed briefly. Zuko wondered if he'd seen mischief before it vanished.

Katara continued, "I thought I'd have you try some. I've been missing home and thinking a lot about integrating cultures. The colonies are mixing Earth and Fire benders. The new Fire Lady is a Water bender."

Zuko felt a twinge of pride as he sipped his fire whiskey to wash the crab down. "A master Water bender," he added. "So what's the occasion?"

She glanced up, avoiding eye contact. "In the Water Tribe, we eat it when a child is marked, when we celebrate a wedding, and – " she looked directly into his eyes, "when a woman discovers she is with child."

Zuko had to process for a moment. Of all things he'd consider, of all options, her pregnancy had never crossed his mind. His chopsticks clattered to the table. He was on his feet in an instant. He rounded the table and swept her into a hug.

He held her so tightly, she tapped his shoulder. "Be careful." She laughed lightly with her words, "From now on we'll have to consider the baby."

He released her at that and instead cupped her precious face in his hands. This explained everything. He'd been mistaken to assume her attitude was submissive. She'd been consumed with happiness and had been struggling to keep it in. He knew because he felt it now too.

He was shocked speechless. He could only run his hands down her hair and absorb her beauty and envision her as a mother. A mother of his child. Her waved hair was soft to the touch and reminded him of her oceanic heritage, their future child's heritage. Her eyes were such a stark blue, so sure and confident, searching his eyes – his eyes that were filling with tears.

She gently caught the first one as it escaped from the corner. "You're crying. With joy, I hope."

"I don't think joy begins to cover it," he whispered.

It wasn't joy, happiness, or even really excitement. Zuko felt happiness to the extreme as he imagined the future. He felt euphoria.


	3. Voices

**Author's Note:**

These short stories were my contributions to Zutara Week 2013. I should be posting one a week for 7 weeks, to cover all 7 days.

Each chapter fits the theme of the day, and is not necessarily chronological, but they are all pieces of a greater, over-arcing story that I have extensively planned out in my mind. I very much enjoy this couple and hope to stay as true to them as possible.

Reviews are welcome, if you are so inclined.

* * *

"If Not for the Voices" (Voices) – July 16th Tuesday

* * *

Since arriving back at the palace, things had been more tense between Zuko and Katara. The ease with which they'd conversed on the voyage overseas had been stifled by a demand for "appearances." Katara was meant to be a liason, not so comfortable with the Fire Lord as she was.

Mai left, thankfully, soon after dinner. Katara could barely poke at her meal with Mai's glares coming her way. Worse, she still couldn't tell if the cold looks across the table were from jealousy or were typical of Mai. Katara imagined jealousy and felt unreasonably guilty. Mai had broken up with Zuko, she reminded herself. Mai was still a prominent political figure in the Fire Nation and Katara tried to ignore the sense of tension. Mai had nothing to worry about; Zuko and Katara had been friends for years. Regardless, the atmosphere had eased a bit with exit of Zuko's ex-girlfriend.

Until, of course, five minutes later, they were swept into a meeting of public relations between the Fire Nations and the developing Colonies. Even five years past the decision to build Republic City, there was still peace to be made between rival political groups. Zuko and Katara had to maintain professionalism and formality.

When Katara just began to feel her eyelids drooping, the meeting drew to a close. She had mentally prepped herself for a week of business but, after several days traveling, she was exhausted. Her mind dragged and her unwanted emotions began to swell. A small part of her missed Aang, though she knew looking back on that relationship would do her no good. That was part of the reason she'd come. She needed to get away from him. He probably needed a break from her. Even the most reasonable of break-ups needed a healing period.

Katara was surprised when the Fire Lord himself waited to escort her to her quarters.

"Fire Lord Zuko," she curtsied. For "appearances."

"Lady Katara," he replied. They left the room surrounded by Kyoshi warriors that Zuko promptly sent to begin their nightly patrols. The Earth Kingdom girls faithfully accompanied Zuko, unless he personally dismissed them. With them gone, Zuko and Katara finally had some space to breathe.

"Are you ready to sleep?" he asked quietly when the warriors were out of earshot.

"I'm getting there," Katara said, flexing her arms into a stretch. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep tonight?"

He was silent for a moment. Both of them knew Zuko never slept well in the palace. Memories and nightmares and old family ties tended to haunt him on the nights he spent in his so called home. "I think so."

"If you need anything–" she trailed off, unsure of what to offer. Her company? Her ear? Instead, she left the suggestion open ended.

Zuko was quick to fill in the silence. "Did you feel the meetings tonight went well?"

"I did. I think I'll be able to contribute more the rest of the week. It was hard to go straight to work after just arriving." She skipped over any mention of Mai. Zuko confided in her occasionally, but she still wasn't positive he was past the break up.

She refused to let her mind wander back to Aang.

"It's taken some getting used to." Zuko said. "I attended two war meetings while my father was in power and you know how that turned out. He was very... politically minded. I've had to learn to be patient."

"With meetings or in general?"

"In general," he admitted. "Patience was not my strong point."

"I had no idea," Katara narrowed her eyes to tease him.

What Katara thought was a long hall at first, seemed so much shorter at the end. She glanced back to see how far they'd come, but the stone walls were drenched in shadow and the turn off was no longer visible.

"What is it?" Zuko asked, peering into the darkness with her.

"It's just... dark."

"Do you need light?" Instantly a swirl of light flared up in his hand.

Katara smiled at the little flame. "It's fine. I was just noticing."

He let the light dim slightly, but kept it smoldering over his palm. He looked down and away from her. "Well, this is your room anyway."

Katara bowed her head. "Oh, thank you for walking me. I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"First thing," he added. Then, once she turned away, he called sheepishly, "Katara?"

Her braid swung over her shoulder as she quickly spun back. "Mhmm?"  
"I'm sorry if dinner tonight was awkward. I didn't know how it would be to face her again and I didn't know how she would act. I'm just sorry you had to be there for the first confrontation. She seemed a little bitter."

"As opposed to...?"

"I guess I just knew her well enough to know."

"Oh," Katara said, blushing. "Right. Of course. I mean, I understand why. She lost – er, gave up – the Fire Lord."

For a moment, the unspoken truth hung between them. Mai may have given up the Fire Lord, but Katara had given up the Avatar. Both of them lingered, averting their eyes.

The hanging silence left Katara seconds too long with her thoughts and unbidden tears began to well. She didn't want to cry. She didn't even feel like she needed to cry. She just cried.

Zuko's eyes widened when he noticed. She tried to force a smile and step into her room but, instead of letting her escape, he pulled her into an embrace with his free hand. She easily crumpled into his chest.

He said nothing. She said nothing. They just stood there. Katara battled the sobs until finally she choked them down and stood there in his arms feeling too tired to move. She didn't really want to move. His friendship was comforting.

After minutes passed she finally murmured into his shoulder, "It was the right decision." She said it for his sake and hers. She wanted to be told it was right. So she believed it instead of wavering back and forth.

Instead of replying, he held her tighter and rested his lips on her forehead. Katara felt her face flush again and was grateful he couldn't see. She could hear her heart pounding louder as she waited for an answer.

From the distance, female voices drifted down the hallway. Though Katara still couldn't see through the shadows, she recognized one of them: Suki.

Fear suddenly gripped her that Suki would see the apparently intimate embrace and report it back to Sokka. She didn't want her older brother thinking that there was anything between her and the Fire Lord. More honestly, she didn't want to find herself thinking that there was anything between her and Zuko. Friendship was all she could handle right now and surely friendship was all he had in mind.

"Voices!" she hissed to warn him.

Zuko pulled back and looked toward the invisible source. As soon as his arm left her body, she felt a twinge of disappointment that the voices had interrupted. She had felt comforted. And comfortable.

Now she felt hurried. "Goodnight Fire Lord Zuko," she said quickly. She tried for her room again.

"Katara." He caught her hand. Reluctantly, she let her eyes meet his again. "It was the right decision."

Just before he left, he planted a kiss on her forehead. What Katara had assumed was unintentional intimacy suddenly became vividly real. The voices kept growing closer. She could already imagine the rumors flying about the humble girl from Southern Water Tribe and the Lord of the Fire Nation.

"Goodnight," Zuko whispered, parting fingers with her and fleeing down the hallway, leaving Katara to collapse on her bed in confusion.


	4. Gravity

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so this one's a bit shorter, but I actually really like it, so I hope you all do too. This scene is one that really makes me want to write the full-length fic. And maybe I could if I made time for it. Fanfiction is much harder than I ever dreamed, especially when my main focus centers on my original works.

Response has been generally good so far and I appreciate the reviews. Feel free to leave one, if you're so inclined.

* * *

"Alone in a Nation" (Gravity")– July 17th Wednesday

* * *

She was rebelling against herself and everything else that pulled her toward him. Then, she fought to cling to him just as equally. After a year of allowing herself to fall for him, external forces insisted on opposing their union. Now she was talking herself in circles. The complications created confusion. Once again her heart and mind played tug-of-war for dominance.

They hadn't realized the gravity of the decision when they made it. Two lovers, blind to any standards but their own. Upon making the engagement public, they'd realized just how complicated a marriage between the Fire Lord and a Water Tribe girl would be.

At 21, Katara was much older than most of the betrothed girls in her tribe. Had she lived at home, she might have been given away as early as 16. Her responsibilities in Republic City had made an early marriage completely impractical. Now that Zuko had asked, she threw impracticalities to the wayside; the strongest hatred for him had become the deepest and most carefree love.

Until cares had been thrust upon them.

She and Zuko had assumed the merging of water and fire would be more accepted after the integration of four cultures into Republic City. The Colonies had already begun to mix nations and, slowly but surely, political support for mixed marriages was growing. Apparently though, the expectations were different for positions of power.

Katara had heard too much. They had only been in the Fire Nation a week and only to officially announce the engagement. Now, every time she walked to the market, she received stares of judgment, laced with a touch of envy. She was a target. The governors and councilmen of the Fire Nation had pulled her aside individually to voice their disapproval of the marriage. Even the children who used to play with her echoed bitter words they'd heard at home.

She felt alone in a nation that was not even her own.

"And you're sure you'll be alright?" Ty Lee asked, after escorting to her chambers for the evening.

Katara nodded as she sat on the edge of the soft bed. She could already feel the pent up emotions from the day threatening to burst past the floodgates.

Ty Lee sat down and folded her hands in her lap. She turned her ever present smile to the ceiling and said dreamily, "You know, you've always been so strong. Even in adversity, you fight for what you think is right. You stand tall, you take the hurt, and you store it away. You use it to make yourself stronger. I wish I'd done that when I was younger. I let other's expectations rule me for so long."

She turned to face the Water bender. "Don't hurt yourself too much by holding it in. And don't forget that you have supporters in the Nation too. Like me!" She added a big smile and pointed to herself for effect. "And let me know if you need anything, okay? Like tea. Do you need some tea?"

"I'm fine without tea, Ty. Thanks," Katara managed a small grin her way.

Ty Lee smiled back sadly. Reaching out, she squeezed Katara's knee comfortingly and then took her exit.

Katara leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Everything seemed to be weighing on top of her, pulling her down. One thing about her relationship with Aang: it had been whimsical and light, like the air itself. With Zuko, everything was more real – the feelings, yes, but more especially the problems.

A knock sounded after who-knew-how-much time had passed. "I really don't need tea, Ty! Promise!"

"Do you not need your fiancé either?"

She sat up abruptly. Zuko stood in the doorway, looking embarrassed. After years of knowing each other, he had never lost his boyish insecurities. "I can go, if you'd like."

"No!" she exclaimed. "No, I could use your company. If you can give me some piece of good news. Something positive."

He came and joined her on the bed. "I have a gift for you. Is that good enough?"

She shrugged.

"Here. Open it," he said, handing her a folded cloth.

Gingerly, she lifted the corners of the fabric to reach the small weight within. When the last fold was removed and the gift revealed, she gasped. Inside was a round, red stone latched to black ribbon on either side. Carved into the stone was a crescent moon around the outer edge, encircling a smaller sun that spit out fiery rays. She ran her fingers over the rough lines, noting the craftsmanship.

"Did you – ?"

"I asked Sokka to help me carve it before we left Republic City." He took the stone from her and tied it carefully around her left wrist. "It seemed like a good idea. Even as the future Fire Lady, you're still from the Water Tribe..." he trailed off in uncertainty.

His blush only endeared her to him. "It was a great idea." She leaned up a kissed his nose. She held the stone up, showcasing her wrist, letting him see how it looked on. "I like that it's a bracelet."

"You should never have to take off your mother's necklace," he said solemnly.

He took her small hands in his own, gently massaging her tan skin and letting his thumbs drift over the new adornment on her wrist. "You know, this is going to happen. Whatever they say. Whatever they do. They will get used to the idea. They have to." He took a deep breath and continued. "I can't imagine the throne filled by anyone else. Katara, I love you."

With that reminder alone, her doubts lifted. The gravity pressing her heart into the ground suddenly reversed, sending her heart instead soaring to the skies. He loved her. She loved him too. And they would make this marriage work.


	5. Bound

**Author's Note:** This is a shorter one again, but still fun. Just two stories and weeks left and then I'm done. Despite all my hesitations, my mind is already racing to come up with a next idea. I have some, it's just a matter of fitting them in to my personal works.

I've had a generally good response, I still welcome reviews, and I hope you enjoy.

I laughed rereading it because I put in a "same, same but different" line for Katara. its a personal little Easter egg since I wrote this while I was in Cambodia and the phrase is everywhere. Of course, I doubt any one else cares. Fond memories for me though. :)

* * *

"Save The Cabbages" (Bound) – July 18th Thursday

* * *

Katara licked a thumb and smoothed one of Iroh's unruly eyebrows. He smooshed his eyebrows together into a frown, as if that would keep her from messing with his appearance. His amber eyes – identical to his father's – glared out from underneath.

She knit her own eyebrows to counter, "Give me that look one more time and I won't let you leave my side at the party tonight."

"Mom," he protested, but her look silenced him. Comically, the ten year old raised his eyebrows, trying to contrast his initial frown.

She combed her fingers through his hair and pulled it back into a small tie. "Remember: don't let Bumi drag you into one of his harebrained schemes. Don't leave your sisters out; if they want to play, let them."

"I know, I know," he groaned.

She ignored him and continued. "Be sure to be at the dining hall in time for dinner. Listen to what the adults tell you. And don't tease Lin. She's as strong as her mother and she will kick your butt someday. And please, no fire bending. Please."

"You never give this speech to the twins," he grumbled. He ran his hand through his hair to loosen it some.

"Ursa and Kya don't need the speech because they haven't blown up anything at the past reunions," she tugged his vest more tightly around him and spun him towards the door.

"I told you the supply closet was an accident."

"And the cabbage cart?"

"Bumi's idea." Iroh averted his gaze as he blamed his friend. The air bender was as notorious for mischief as his namesake had been. Katara chuckled to herself as they made their way down the lower hallway.

The metal ship groaned as it settled into place at the dock. Movement already had begun on the decks above.

A head of curly brown hair poked out of one of the doors in front of them. "Are we there yet?"

Another head appeared below her. "I think we are, Ky."

The girls were identical in every way but their eyes. Kya's were blue with a ring of gold around one of her pupils. Ursa's were the reverse – golden eyes with a ring of blue. Their brown curls they inherited from their mom. Their pale skin came from their father, the Fire Lord.

"We are. Hurry up, girls! I'm sure Lin is anxious to see you!"

A door slammed behind Katara and Iroh as the girls caught up to them, already dressed in formal Fire Nation attire. Kya clung to a little doll Ty Lee had made her, while Ursa buried her face behind a book. Katara snatched the book away, "Ursa, please try to socialize. Lin would love to play with you."

"I don't want to play with Lin. She's a spoiled brat."

"You're acting like Aunt Azula," Kya said. She petted her doll's hair and flashed her eyes at Ursa.

Ursa gasped and whirled at her twin. Kya widened her eyes in innocence. Ursa crossed her arms.

"Fine. But only if I get my book back after dinner. I was just getting to the good part."

Katara consented. If she were being honest, she understood their perspective on the Team Avatar reunions. It was easy for her to get excited about seeing her old friends, but the kids only saw each other one week out of each year. They were bored far more easily.

She felt a hand at the small of her back and turned. Zuko kissed her gently on the cheek as he emerged from an adjoining hall. "Ready to see the old group again?"

"Dad!" Iroh exclaimed. Zuko ruffled his hair, messing Katara's work up even more. She huffed to herself.

"Dad! Bumi and I are gonna work on some new fire versus air techniques. We've been sending messenger hawks for weeks."

"Ran and Shaw save the cabbage carts," Zuko muttered to his wife. "Be careful, Iroh. But show him how it's done."

"You look handsome," Katara whispered.

"You look lovely," Zuko replied.

"Why does Kya get to keep her doll?" Ursa complained.

"Because she isn't so distracted by it." She gave Ursa a little shove from behind. "Better hurry! I think I hear the doors opening."

The kids paused for a second, listening. Then Iroh's face exploded into excitement. "I hear it too!" In a sudden rush, he bounded down the hallway toward the gangplank. His sisters followed suit as quickly as their smaller legs could carry them.

"Such energy," Zuko sighed, letting his arm wrap around her waist. "How do you do it?"

"Be a mother you mean?"

"Put up with them."

"It's the same thing, just different." She winked at him, her tone playful, "I work miracles."

"Must be," he swung her to face him. "You know, I'm so lucky to have a wife as caring as you."

"Guess we both got lucky," she said, quietly. Age was beginning to show on their faces. They were rulers. They were parents. They were adults. And though they both kept a slow pace, unable to match the children's speed, their hearts bounded just as quickly.


	6. Soothe

**Author's Note:**

Please forgive the lack of posts over the last few weeks. Unfortunately, the end of the school year was torturous, and I barely had time to dedicate to school work, much less posting fanfics. This is next to last of the series, although I imagine I will continue posting this years shorts in this strand as well. I really like this extension of the Avatar world and I hope you do too. I still hope I can tie them together someday, but as life has been so busy, I worry it will not happen. If that's the case, I hope you enjoy the Zutara I _can_ give you. Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome.

* * *

"Searing, Then Soothing" (Soothe) – July 19th Friday

* * *

The very first thing Katara did when she entered the dining hall was throw herself around Hakoda's neck. She buried her head in his shoulder and grumbled, "You have to leave way too soon."

Her father laughed and patted her back with calloused hands. "Katara, I've been here for two weeks."

"Even that's too short," she said, pulling away and staring at him. "Can't you stay a few more days?"

His eyes softened. The wrinkles on his worn-leather skin had deepened over the past decade. Meanwhile, Sokka was maturing into a near perfect replica of a young adult Hakoda. "I would, Katara. You know that. But I can't leave Bato in charge any longer. Already I'm hoping that I won't find the Southern Water Tribe melted when I return."

"I just want to enjoy the time we have," she murmured sadly. Her responsibilities in Republic City limited her ability to travel for pleasure. Most of the time she traveled for the sake public relations.

Hakoda swung a heavy arm around her shoulders and dragged her toward one of the elaborate cushions by the table. "We'll enjoy breakfast first. I don't want to hear goodbyes until I'm on the ship, sailing away."

The long table was set already with a variety of soups and pastries from the four nations. Accordingly, pillows of the gold, crimson, sapphire, and emerald lined the edges. Already at the table were Sokka, Toph, Zuko and a couple other visiting Water Tribe men. Katara breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't have to face Aang first thing in the morning. She wanted to focus on her father's last day, not her ex-boyfriend drama.

"Dad," Sokka said as they took their seats. Katara placed herself next to Zuko. "Can you take a gift back to Bato for me? I worked on it all week." He proudly set a hand-carved wooden bear on the table. At least, it may have been a bear. It also resembled a dog. "Tadaa!"

"Impressive," Katara said, trying to hold in a snicker.

Hakoda's eyes were wide but he nodded at his son. "Very good, son. New hobby?"

Sokka shrugged. "I get bored when Suki's away."

"I want to see!" Toph exclaimed, grabbing the bear from the table. She ran her fingers over the wood and started to chuckle, then laugh, then full on cackle. She clutched the bear to her chest and threw her head back. Even Zuko looked amused.

Sokka snatched the bear away, frowning. "Why are you laughing?"

Toph could barely get the words out. "I can't– tell– what it is!"

Sokka handed it carefully over to Hakoda. "Obviously it's a bear. You'd know if you could see it."

"I think Bato will be very thankful," Katara tried to assure him.

Zuko's hand gently squeezed her thigh in support. Katara blushed as the Fire Lord agreed with her. Sokka beamed. She didn't acknowledge Zuko's touch, though his hand lingered unusually long.

As Katara reached for a plate of hot buns, she caught Hakoda's eye. He wiggled her eyebrows and she quickly looked down. She tried not to think too much of the Fire Lord's actions, so why should he?

* * *

The pier seemed lonely to Katara even filled with the Water Tribe members working furiously to load the last of the cargo. The sea's soft waves laughed at the impending separation. Katara could feel her heart sinking slowly to the ocean floor. She couldn't estimate the time until she'd see her father again.

Hakoda pulled her into a tender hug compared to the bear hold he'd wrapped Sokka in. Katara relaxed instantly against him and felt soothed.

He whispered in her ear, "You have a suitor you know." He nodded toward the Fire Lord standing awkwardly a few yards away.

Katara was grateful he couldn't see her reddening cheeks. Deep down, she knew he was right. Zuko's feelings were growing more obvious by the day. She just didn't want to admit it. To admit it would be to admit her own hope. And there was still the small part of her that feared she was wrong and her imagination had gotten the better of her. She couldn't allow that. She'd only get hurt all over again. Instead, she gave him the same excuse she'd been feeding herself. "It's too soon, Dad. I'm not ready for anything with anyone yet."

He rested his head on hers and she felt his face turn up into a smile. "You will be. You may not see it yet, but Aang is a thing of the past."

"I just miss him," she sighed, pulling out of the hug. She wanted to curl up in his lap like she had when she was very little and Sokka had teased her. Before he'd left for the war. Before their family scattered.

"You always will." The sadness hid behind his eyes but Katara recognized his empathy clearly. "All wounds heal but no scars fade. You just have to learn to bear them with pride." He ruffled her hair, pulling some strands out of the tie. "That, Katara, you can do. Or I don't know my daughter."

He pulled her into another hug. "You have more weight on your shoulders than anyone your age should. You handle it well. Katara, I'm so proud."

She forced a smile, though she felt the rising urge to cry. Hakoda pulled away and waved at the gathered group. Aang was there. Katara had been trying to avoid him as much as possible. Sokka waved enthusiastically, new muscle rippling in his arm. Zuko was quiet, lifting a hand to wave, but he moved to place himself subtly next to Katara.

Saying she noticed was an understatement. She was over-aware of his presence at her shoulder. She gritted her teeth and focused stubbornly on Hakoda as he reached the deck and disappeared from sight. Once he was gone, the Fire Lord's close proximity flooded her mind. Her skin tingled with anticipation of his touch. Her mind overflowed with second-guesses to the meaning of his actions. Her emotions rose and fell with his breath. He was close enough to hear his breath.

She wanted her father's soothing hug back. It had been infinitely better than the torrential storm inside her now. She felt hopeless when he was gone. Her still mending heart made her crave his presence more. His love. His comfort.

She jumped as a hand lay gently on the small of her back, searing her skin with excitement. She went rigid. His touch was overwhelming. The sensation did nothing to calm the storm; it only made the emotions rage more furiously. She kept her head forward, unmoving. Her heart pounded and suddenly she worried he could hear it beat as easily as she could hear his breathing.

Slowly though, the initial thrill faded. In place of the fiery feeling, a soothing sensation set in. She settled into his touch. She began to welcome the serenity it offered. She had been so anxious about the separation from her father. The supportive hand reminded her that she she wasn't alone. She snuck a glance at the Fire Lord. He was stoic and quiet, as always, but his touch indicated his gentle kindness.

"You'll see him again soon," Zuko murmured. Her heart leapt as his voice created the same feeling in her chest: searing, then soothing.

She blinked. His hand moved further around her waist. He tugged so that her body pressed to his. Her heart slowed unnaturally. It felt good. He felt good.

"I know," she said, finally allowing herself to relax completely against him.


	7. Spark

**Author's Note: **To say the least, this summer has caught me off guard. I've had this finished for a number of weeks now (it was the only prompt I didn't finish during ZKWeek last year), but I spent time out of country without internet and work has had me more swamped than I ever expected. I've especially needed to finish work on my personal projects. I have a deadline to get my book to my editor by September but despite that, I still plan to crank out some short stories for this year's Zutara Week. They will likely be up once a week on here, but daily on tumblr during the event. I can be found under the same name there.

Also, I've changed the title for this collection to encompass stories beyond just last year's event. And I've changed the cover photo to be Zutara specific. The artwork is done by my lovely bestie: Jo. She and more of her work can be found at hotcuppahjo-art on tumblr. She's really very talented and, though I couldn't drag her into participating in ZKWeek with me last year, she won't get away as easily this year. So, the cover photo is subject to change again, depending on what we produce during this year's event.

Requests and reviews are still welcome! If so inclined.

* * *

"Deeply Buried" (Spark) – July 20th Saturday

* * *

Nothing in his life had felt so heavy as the crown on his head. The metal itself was unnoticeable, but the responsibility tied to it gave it far more weight. His head slammed back against the bark of the courtyard tree, but the pins didn't jostle free. A sigh escaped him at the realization that this was his life now. While he had always wanted it, he wasn't sure what to do now that it was his. The weight dragged his eyelids closed. He knew the rest of "Team Avatar" would be leaving soon, but he needed time to himself before the goodbyes hit hard. He would feel – lonely, simple – weird staying behind in the Fire Nation as they moved on to grand adventures in the Earth Kingdom. He would feel – stressed, powerful – weird with his new responsibilities as Fire Lord.

"I've been looking for you," she said. He recognized her voice immediately, without having to open his eyes. He'd recognized it even when she'd been enemy instead of friend. "How long have you been alone out here?"

"Not long," he replied. Really, a couple of hours. He'd hoped no one would find him. Still, if it had to be someone, the water bender would be his choice. Toph, Sokka, or Aang would have driven him up the wall. He and Katara had been through more together. She understood him better, somehow. She was from a different culture, they had a colored past, and yet she had a heart that tried to understand.

Katara folded her blue skirt underneath her as she knelt. "Are you feeling okay?"

He ran his fingers through the grass. He yanked the grass from it's roots and sprinkled it from the air. The fresh smell of it made him want to sneeze. Instead of risking it, he stopped messing with the green blades and smacked his palm on the ground. "Okay. A lot has changed. I dreamed of wearing this crown when I was little. Then, I didn't dare dream during my banishment because the reality of it seemed impossible. I never stopped wanting it, I just stopped expecting it. Especially, when I realized I didn't want to be the Fire Lord that Ozai was. I haven't justified my expectations with reality, I guess. I have my honor now. And I don't have to be like my father. I just have to figure out how."

"I'm sad we have to leave so soon," she said. Absently, she tucked a lock of brown hair, now worn loose and wild around her shoulders, behind her ear. "I'd have liked to see you pull that off."

"That's the thing," he mumbled. "I'm not sure that I can."

Her blue eyes sparkled like stars reflected on the sea. "Of course, you can." She took a deep breath and fiddled with the charm of her mother's necklace. "I hated you Zuko. More than I could have hated almost anyone else."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Katara." He reclined his head back against the tree again.

She swatted at his arm, lips pursed. "I'm not finished," she chided.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm, even though it hadn't hurt. "Okay fine, I'm listening."

"I hated you, but when you showed me your true character, your true colors, I didn't just see red anymore. When the world looks at the Fire Nation, they see the red of flames and blood and hatred, but I see so much more in you. You changed how I saw you because of who you are. And believe me, I wasn't keen to admire you." She wasn't looking at him anymore. Instead, her eyes fixed on the scar in the grass where he'd pulled it up. "You have the determination, the courage, and the ambition to lead this nation until it is respected again. I've seen it in you, maybe even before I wanted to admit that I had."

He followed her gaze to the swatch of bare soil. "What if the nation – or the world – is too scarred?"

That brought her eyes directly to his face, where his father's influence would be forever visible. He averted his eyes. Her stare was too intense to meet straight on. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Zuko... Do you feel like you're too scarred?"

"Maybe I am." His tone had dropped to match hers. He wasn't ashamed, necessarily. But he wondered how a nation could look at him with any semblance of respect when he starkly bore their bloody history on his face. He wondered if it was even possible.

To his surprise, she reached out to touch the scar on his cheek. Her touch elicited an electric shock where skin met skin. Both of their eyes widened, almost imperceptibly. Pretending not to notice, she traced the pale edge of the burn where it met his even paler skin.

He gulped as she pulled away. It was the moments like this when the spark between them startled him and he had to bury it deeper. If she felt it, she buried it too, he knew. But the spark was undeniable, if buried, and helped fuel the stronger bond he shared with her than any other member of Team Avatar.

"You know, there was a time I pitied you too."

"You hated me and pitied me?"

"I pitied you because of your hatred. Because I couldn't imagine being that bitter. I hadn't even realized how bitter I was being myself. I pitied you because you seemed so concerned about the material things, like a crown. But now that I know you, I know different. You sought respect and pride and redemption." For a moment her hand floated over his like she was going to take it, but then she thought better of it.

"There was a time I would have healed your scar, too," she continued. "But now that I know you, I wouldn't."

The pang in his chest startled him; he couldn't distinguish if it was hurt or gratitude. "Why?"

"Because it is part of you. Some of us hide our scars, like I did for years. And while wounds heal, the scars never fade. They are the symbol of the strength we've gained through our hardships. Zuko, your past with your nation isn't a hinderance to your leadership, it's what qualifies you to be Fire Lord."

Instead of waiting for her to initiate it, he reached out and took her hand. Squeezing it tight, he closed his eyes and focused just on drawing strength from her and the words she'd said. When the dull ache in his chest faded, he opened his eyes. He couldn't help but feel disappointed when he saw that her eyes were averted and almost guilty. The ache came back to see her like that. The spark was buried too deeply to reach, but he needed her. He needed her strength and her comfort: her friendship.

"Katara," he said, "I needed a friend like you." She told him he'd changed, but she inspired change. In everyone around her.

That statement brought her eyes back to his, the uncertainty erased from them now. "Yeah, well, I would be a much different person without you."

For a moment, they smiled in silence before she pulled her hand away. "I should get back. Aang is probably looking for me."

"Can't let your boyfriend worry," he said, pushing himself to his feet and offering her a hand.

"No, he's had enough of that I'm sure." Extending her hand to meet his, she used their shared strength to stand. With a brush of her hand, she knocked away the grass from her skirt. "Walk with me?"

He wanted to, but didn't at the same time. He didn't want to face the goodbyes and the responsibilities. But Katara's words had healed many of his doubts, though their scars remained. He'd made up his mind to face them and what better time to start than now?

"Sure."

The goodbyes would undoubtedly be hard, but his entire life had been hard and he'd made it this far. Besides, now he had the things he hadn't before, friends like the confident water bender he walked next to. Her strength made him stronger. And that spark, even while deeply buried, made him want to do his best. For himself. For his father and sister. For his mother. For Team Avatar. For her. For the world.


End file.
